


Taking Care... Of Family

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-12
Updated: 2008-04-12
Packaged: 2019-05-15 22:44:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14799392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: "You don't choose your family. They are God's gift to you, as you are to them." (Desmond Tutu)





	Taking Care... Of Family

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

**Taking Care... of Family.**

**by:** Jaye Reid

**Disclaimer:** Owned by the brilliant Sorkin and WB. Not mine, never will be. I have no money, therefore am not worth suing. Borrowed for my own amusement. 

**Category:** AU/Romance, Josh/Donna

**Spoilers:** Anything is fair game up to the end of season 3 - set one year into Bartlet's second term. Fourth story in the Taking Care series. Follows "Taking Care - Of History." 

**Summary:** " _You don't choose your family. They are God's gift to you, as you are to them._ " (Desmond Tutu) 

**Rating:** TEEN

**Author's Note:** The story in this was started way back just after Christmas. Not long after I began this series and realized this story would fit nicely into the timeline. Unfortunately it just had to wait its turn. And it got bigger and bigger and I thought it would never be finished!! So finally, here it is. Many thanks to Missy for this one... daring me to take a challenge with the direction.  
Sincere thanks to everyone who has sent me lovely threatening emails asking about this next part, especially Nancy, Evelyn and Christine whenever I dared to stick my head up and post something to the JDtalk list. If the language used in parts of this fic is wrong - forgive me. I only speak English and I was relying on a translation site. Thanks to Jan for some detail about a country I've never visited and she has and as always, thanks to Aim for encouragement and Bridget for beta reading. 

"Mr. President."

"Good afternoon Leo."

"And how are you this crisp fall afternoon?"

"I *was* fine. I get the distinct feeling it's going to be a distant memory."

"An accusation has been made regarding a family member of one of your staff."

"Funny how they become *my* staff when there's a screw up."

"With all due respect, there hasn't been a screw up. The accusations are as false as the Republicans promises last election."

"Yet you have it," the President surmised.

"Yes... it was emailed to Josh. As you know, with the security software installed a few years ago anything from an email source that is unsecured and is not on the staff's list of non-government contacts, is picked up by the Secret Service and passed to my office. We get a dozen or so of these a week. Usually the staff have added someone to their contact list but not mentioned it to the guys. This one is different."

"Josh? The only family member I'm aware of is his mother down in Florida? Has she taken to illegal crocodile wrestling between bingo outings?"

Leo handed the President a copy of the email. "This is someone's attempt to discredit his father's name."

Bartlet took the letter and read through it, before leaning back in his chair, paper in hand and reading it again."

"Leo, this seems to suggest... well more than suggest..."

"I know."

"I didn't know the man, but..."

"I knew Noah Lyman. He was my friend. This - is total codswallop."

"Where's Josh now?"

"The Hill."

"When he gets back, we need to see him."

"Yes Sir."

"Who else knows about this Leo?"

"Other than us, only the agent who picked it up and Ron who brings them to me."

"Okay... we don't need anyone else knowing."

"Yes Sir."

~*~

"Josh, who do I need to apologize to now? Margaret called ten minutes ago and said you'd left the Hill and Leo wants to see you the second you returned from meeting West and Dempsey which leads me to ask which one do I have to send the fruit basket to or do I have to send one to each?"

"Donna, you could try taking a breath in there. I'm sure if that sentence was any longer you'd pass out from lack of oxygen!"

"I took choir and flute Josh, I learnt to breathe effectively from my diaphragm."

"Your what?"

"My diaphragm. You know, in here," she said pressing her fingers into her chest.

"Okay but that word needs to go on to the list of words not to be used around here," he replied shaking his head a little.

"Josh!" 

"What?"

"The meeting, what happened? Whom did you get angry with?"

"Donna, your total lack of faith wounds my soul. I arrive back to Camelot with good tidings, yet you choose to mock my victories against our foe?"

"Well the King's appointed Knight has requested an audience with the court jester, so I suggest you move your butt over to his office before we're summoned to the town square for your beheading,"

"You really know how to bring a guy down, don't you?"

"It's a hidden talent," she smirked. "Go."

"Yes Ma'am," he sassed with a salute as he headed back down the hall.

~*~*~

"Leo?" Josh called as he stepped cautiously inside his superior's office. Margaret, for once, wasn't guarding the door so he headed in. The office was empty, but the connecting door to the President's office was open and Josh could see the pair quietly discussing something.

Josh stood at ease within view of them through the door. 

Leo looked up and seeing Josh waiting, motioned for him to join them in the Oval Office.

"Leo, Mr. President... you wanted to speak to me?" Josh offered politely, hoping his tone would placate whatever misdemeanor he had committed.

"Josh, take a seat," offered the President.

Josh cautiously glanced to Leo as he sat, trying to read the mood. Leo looked pissed.

Just great.

Josh laughed nervously. "You know Donna suggested that I was in trouble for something, but honestly Sir, I have no idea what..."

"You're not in trouble Josh," Leo offered.

"Well that's a relief," he replied, losing some of the tension in his body and leaning back in the sofa, "because I was really starting to have flashbacks to being called into the Principal's office."

"You had your ass hauled into the Principal's office? On a regular basis?" quizzed the President. Leo's face held a smirk.

"Ohh no. No way... If you knew my old man, you'd understand that sort of behavior would not be tolerated," chuckled Josh.

Leo's posture stiffened. "Actually Josh, since you brought the subject of your father up..."

"Josh, this email was received and intercepted this week. It had been addressed to you. The policy for emails from unsecured sources..."

"Yeah, yeah... I wrote the initial policy. You know, after all the trouble CJ had," he interrupted taking the print out from the President. "So what..."

Josh paused as he began reading the email. Shifting uncomfortably in his seat, he glanced at Leo's stony face, and then tried to read the email again.

"This is... this is utter..."

"Trash. Yeah Josh I know," offered Leo as Josh flung the paper from his hands as if it was on fire. He watched it flutter to the floor before picking it up. "Josh..."

"You knew my father Leo," stated Josh, now standing and getting more and more agitated. Whoever this is... my God they're saying my father took money to back off on a case! And... and *worse* than that... if *anything* could *possibly* be worse... this... this... *person*, is saying the money was from left over Nazi supporters. You know, they're not talking about restitution for pain, loss or suffering dished out to my family during the war... they're saying my father was paid *off* by these people. Jesus Leo, where the hell has this crap come from!"

"Josh, sit... calm down. No one is saying your father did any of this," stated Leo firmly.

"Yes someone is!" replied Josh.

"Josh, not that I knew the man, I don't believe it either," offered the President. "We're going to get to the bottom of this."

"With all due respect Sir, how?" sighed Josh finally giving in and sitting back down.

"Well who ever sent this, was fairly specific about the supposed amount of money deposited into a bank account. This is a trust account - does it ring any bells?" Leo asked patiently.

Josh took the piece of paper back and looked at the account name. "Yeah, I think it might be one of them. My family has a couple of trust accounts. My father was an accomplished businessman and had things all constructed properly. I'd have to go back over some paperwork, but I believe that is one of the companies."

"It still exists?" the President asked. 

"If it's one of them, yeah... they all do. Everything is above board. My mother along with our family accountant looks after everything at the moment. She calls me once in awhile for an opinion or to give me an update. When all this is over, the running and organizational aspect of it all will be handed back to me. Most of the money is tied up with investments and some property. Any earnings I might have from them is reinvested back into the trusts whilst I work here. All this however was completely disclosed at the outset. I just don't understand why anyone would want to discredit the name of a dead man. It's just totally beyond..."

"Josh..."

"Yeah... um, this came through here to me?"

"Yes Josh."

"This isn't really about my father, is it?"

"I don't think so, no." 

"Sir, do you want my resignation? This... this isn't what you need," Josh offered, sitting up straight.

"Don't be ridiculous Josh, of course not," scolded Leo.

"This needs to be sorted out, and as quickly as possible," replied the President. "And I think you would understand that."

"Yes I understand," Josh nodded.

"We need to fly under the radar on this Josh. As far as everyone is concerned we're rewarding you for all the work you've done of late and actually let you use some of your accrued annual leave," continued Leo.

"Leo... I'm gonna need help with this," Josh replied.

"We thought you might... she doesn't know it yet, but there's a leave form with Donna's name on it down in personnel as well."

"It won't look..."

"Suspect?" offered Jed. "No, as far as we're concerned Donna's leave form was in before we gave you yours. And I mean, if she's not there... you're not much use to us now are you?"

Josh gently shook his head. "Thanks for the vote of confidence."

"You're going to need her on this Josh," added Leo.

"Tell me something I don't already know."

~*~*~

"Josh are you okay?" Donna asked as Josh walked to her desk and nodded towards his office.

"Yeah..." he muttered solemnly.

"What's going on?" she questioned as she followed him to his office, closing the door.

"Going on..."

"Leo... not Margaret, *Leo* just phoned and asked me to go to his office with your schedule book. He says... he says he needs to farm out all your work. Josh... are we being fired?"

"No... no... we?"

"If you go, I go." She stated firmly.

"What ever did I do to deserve such blind loyalty?"

"You handed me your Bartlet for America ID and let me answer your phone."

"Donna..."

"Josh, what's going on?"

"Look, I can't tell you here. Officially we're on vacation."

"But really we're not?"

"No."

"We're working on something?"

"Yes."

"And Leo?"

"This from the President and Leo. It's their idea, okay? No one is being fired it's just..."

"We have to fly under the radar?"

"Did Leo say that to you?"

"No. Why?"

"It's just... look what time is it?"

"A little after four."

"Okay. Go see Leo. I have to make some calls. When you get back here, pack up any files on your desk and bring them in here. Anything you'll need over at least the next week from you desk, grab it. Then head over to my place and I'll explain everything, okay?"

"Okay, so the official line is we're both on vacation? You know I'm going to be asked why I didn't mention it to anyone."

"Okay... okay... um... Okay... this is what you tell them. You've had this booked for well over six months. You were planning on going home for something... I don't know, a cousin's wedding or... I'm sure you can make something up. But whatever it was got cancelled months ago and you forgot to cancel the leave, until personnel paid holiday leave into your check. And since I did such a wonderful job with the building thing, and they know I can't function without you to organize me, they told me to have a break too. I haven't had one since I took... well since before the second election. This way there won't be any temps running screaming through the halls convinced that I am a horrible person and you are a martyr."

"It's... it's not about us is it?"

"No... no. You think they'd have us on leave at the same time if it were? No, it's... it's something else."

"You're hating this aren't you."

"Yes."

"And there's no other way?"

"I wish there was... but there isn't."

"Okay. I'm just going over to Leo's office then."

"Thanks Donna. Look I'm sorry. I know you were busy with a couple of projects of your own. I hate you've been given the extra responsibilities to be dragged away from them. But I really need you on this."

"Josh, it's okay. Don't worry about it. I'll grab some take out on my way to your place."

"Don't get too much, I don't think I'm going to feel all that hungry."

"Tough... you're going to eat. Whatever this is, I'm not letting you get sick on top of it all. You're going to eat if I have to feed it to you myself."

"You're a tyrant Donna Moss."

"Learned from the best, Josh."

~*~*~

Donna's trembling fingers touched her lips as Josh recounted the emailed note that had been sent. She could see the hurt in his face and that in turn broke her heart. They sat side by side on the floor, a six-pack of beer between them as they leant back against the sofa.

"It's a horrible, horrible lie. Your father would not have done something like that," she stated vehemently once he stopped.

"You didn't even know him Donna. At best you spoke to him, what... twice? Maybe three times during the campaign before he died? How can you..."

"You think he did this?" she said mildly shocked.

"No! No... I don't. I know he didn't. I'm just saying you didn't know him so how can..."

"No man could raise a son with such high principles and values and be corrupt all at the same time," Donna offered simply.

"Well someone is saying he did. But he couldn't have. I just know it. And it kills me to think I have to prove what I already know to be true. My father was a good man." 

"I'm sure if I had known your father, I'd find you were just like him."

"He would have loved you too," Josh replied leaning in to Donna and resting his head on her shoulder.

"So, where do we start? Do we even know where this is coming from?"

"Leo is quietly looking into it. As to where we start... well I figure we start going through his appointment diaries and work journal logs. He kept them meticulously. I've had the boxes in storage since Mom moved to Florida. I'm having them sent over by security courier tomorrow morning."

"Boxes?"

"Yeah, I'm not sure how many. I do remember the diaries and journals took up the huge bookcase that's over at... that used to be in his study," Josh quickly corrected himself as he sat up straight again.

Donna pretended not to notice the change in direction of his sentence and quickly realized where the bookcase in her living room used to be. And then she realized just how many books it would take to fill it.

"Josh do you remember I have an aversion to cardboard boxes after the depositions?"

"Yeah well I'm not letting Ainsley or any of her republican friends anywhere near you this time. And besides, this time we do it together."

She gave him a small smile. Somehow they'd managed to work past the problems that her brief encounter with Cliff Calley had caused in their relationship. Just as they had when his relationship with Amy Gardner and taken flight before finally crashing and burning. It didn't seem to matter who crossed their path, they always seemed to gravitate back to each other. Somehow, silently, they realized why and there were no more disastrous dating games for either of them.

"Would you... would you like me to stay tonight?" Donna slowly questioned. "I mean if you don't feel like being by yourself..."

"No... thanks all the same. You should get going. I've organized the couriers to have the boxes here around 8 am, so if you want to come round about then we can get started," he sighed before scrambling to his feet and offering her a hand to help her up.

"Okay," she replied as he pulled her to her feet, "Is there anything else we need to do?"

"I've requested copies of the business statements for the company mentioned in the note. They should arrive sometime tomorrow afternoon. Hopefully we can turn up something from the journals before they arrive. Now, go home and get some sleep. I think we're both going to need it."

~*~*~

Donna ripped the tape from the first box and pushed the lid aside. "Looks like diaries in this one," she remarked as she removed a volume.

"There will be a corresponding journal with each diary," Josh replied.

"How do we know what year these are from?" Donna questioned as she opened the cover and turned a few pages. "Josh... there's no year marked on this."

"Let me see," he replied holding out his hand for the book.

She passed it to him and grabbed another, opening it to the beginning. "Josh, this one is the same. There's no year... Josh?"

Josh leant back against the wall and closed his eyes. 

"Josh?"

"Nothing's dated, well no year dates anyway," Josh replied quietly.

"Nothing?"

"No... I remember... when I was just a kid I took a couple of journals off a shelf while Papa was away. Mom went crazy because he kept them in an order. Only one was ever removed at a time. He of course could open it and know what year it related to just from the contents with the pages... but anyone else... damn. This is going to be harder than I thought."

"I've never heard you call him Papa," Donna questioned softly.

Josh opened his eyes and looked at her. "Did I? I... I guess I haven't referred to him as Papa since I was a kid... when I got older it felt strange. All the other guys would grouse me out about ... I stopped calling him that." Josh wrapped his arms around himself and closed his eyes again. "I miss Papa."

"I know," Donna nodded.

"So..." said Josh shaking himself out of his reminiscing. "I hate to say it but we are going to have to go through every single diary and journal. If I'd remembered, I could have made sure they were packed in some sort of order."

"Well, it stands to reason they are in *some* order," replied Donna. "I mean, they'd probably be taken off the shelves row by row."

"True," Josh nodded.

"It just means we have to be very methodical about this and not randomly grabbing a book. Do you have any post-it notelets?"

"Yeah... in my desk I think? You had some the other week when we were working on the SSBG requirements," he replied.

"Well perhaps the best way to handle this is find events that you recognize the timeline in the diaries," she replied, ripping the tape off a box she noticed marked journals. She took one out and flipped it open. Comparing the first entry in the journal she found it was referenced with a number. Looking back to the diary open in front of her, she smiled. "I think he crossed referenced everything. See, there's a number hereon the inside cover of the journal, and while it obviously doesn't correspond with the reference on the inside of *this* book, it must correspond with a reference on one of the others. So... basically we put a post-it note on each journal with the first reference number and when we find the diary with the same reference and we have a match!"

"You know, my Dad would have definitely loved you. Talk about you both having freakish filing systems," he said with a small grin. "But, that still doesn't help figure out what year they belong to."

"Well as I said before, once we have the journals matched to the diaries, we can then go through and try and find a date or event... something you might be able to place to a year."

"It might work," Josh shrugged. He flipped the diary in his hands open and started leafing through the pages. "Yeah, you're brilliant Donna, this *will* work."

"What have you found?"

"Hartford Cycles. 16 inch blue. Training wheels separate."

"And?" Donna questioned.

"And that was the bike Mom and Papa gave me for my fourth birthday," he grinned.

"So... you were 4, that makes it..."

"1965."

"Oh," she chuckled.

"What?"

"You remember getting a blue bike for your fourth birthday, eight years before I was even born!"

"Thanks..." Josh replied, rolling his eyes. "I'm not ready to be pensioned off yet you know."

"Oh Josh... I'm only teasing, "she replied, moving across the room to him. "Do you really think I care that you're over a decade older than I am?"

"Geez Donna... don't put it like that will you," he complained.

"Hey, still teasing. I'm going to get the post-it notes. Put that diary aside we can put a date on the notelet as well."

They worked tirelessly all day, matching up the journals to the diaries. The banking records arrived by courier just after lunch but they decided to work on one task at a time. Tripping over balls of masking tape discarded from the boxes, and generally getting dusty and grimy. By late afternoon they had managed to date all but a few diaries and journals. With cartons of Chinese food between them they sat on the sofa in front of C-SPAN with the remaining diaries, slowly working through them looking for notations that would pinpoint a year.

"We've checked all the obvious dates like birthdays and anniversaries in these Josh, I guess we just have to work our way through each of them," Donna shrugged as she reached for the diary at the top of the stack, before curling her long legs under her on the sofa.

"Hmm... there has to be something in each of these that points to a date," he replied, taking the next one on the pile.

"Okay, well..." started Donna as she shifted her body trying to get comfortable. "This one, February 8 '... take Josh to Annie's party, collect 4.30pm...' 

"Well that would be fine if I knew who the hell 'Annie' was," Josh scoffed.

"Not a long lost love?" Donna grinned.

"Not that I remember. I guess Mom would know, but I really don't want her to know about any of this unless it's absolutely necessary. She doesn't need this crap," Josh added.

Donna flicked through a few more pages. "Okay, March 16... 'Hartford Junior Music Recital. Pick up suits...' so Josh it says suits - plural... do you remember going?" she asked, glancing up at him.

"Um... I sort of remember going somewhere and there being music. I remember my tie being too tight and getting in to trouble every time I tried to loosen it. But I don't..." he began before an awakening expression split his face and he scrambled off the sofa and across the room to a bookcase. "I remember a photo, it's of me and Joanie and we're at some music thing. If my Mom was as picky the photo should be... ah, here it is," he exclaimed as he found the right page in the photo album. He carefully lifted the plastic and removed the photograph from beneath, quickly turning it over. "March 16, 1967," he stated softly.

"Okay," Donna exclaimed happily as she reached for a post it note and jotted the year on it before sticking to the cover of the diary. "There's another one worked out."

Josh returned the photo to the album and replaced it on the shelf. Donna noticed the solemn change in his mood. "What's wrong Josh?"

"Nothing... well... not really it... it was a long time ago, so it doesn't really..."

"Josh?"

"It's just... Joanie died about a month after that picture was taken," he breathed quietly.

"Josh... I'm sorry."

"It's okay Donna. Just pieces of my past I've tried to forget," he replied, slumping back down on the couch, leaning back against the cushion.

"Josh, how about we call it a night?" Donna suggested, rubbing her hand across Josh's knee.

"Yeah, good idea. Go home get some sleep. We can start again in the morning," he sighed, opening one eye slightly. "I couldn't do this without you. You know that, right?"

"You need some sleep too," she said, deflecting his praise by leaning across and resting her head on his shoulder for a moment. "I'll be here at 8, okay?"

"Donna... I... thank you," his words stumbling as he captured her hand as she stood. "I really couldn't do this."

She nodded, knowing he wouldn't let it drop until she had acknowledged his comment. "Goodnight Josh."

"Night Donna."

~*~*~

Donna flung the light switch on as she struggled into her robe and bound down the stairs.

"ALRIGHT... ALRIGHT" she called as the pounding on her door continued. She flicked on the porch light and looked through the peephole.

"Josh what are you..." she stammered as she opened the door, ready to chastise him but stopped when she saw the tear tracks running down his face. "My God Josh... what's wrong?"

"I think... I think it might be...be true," he shook his head, brushing past her into the living room.

Donna closed and locked the door before following him in, pulling the tie on her robe tighter. Josh was sitting on the sofa. His expression when she opened the door was one she couldn't decipher. His elbows now dug into his knees, hands covering his face... she pushed the ottoman with her shin towards him before sitting on it in front of him.

"Josh?" she whispered, pulling his hands away from his face with one hand. His palms were wet, and she tilted his chin so she could see his face.

She saw pain.

Wiping her thumb across his cheeks, she tried to catch the tears as they fell.

"Please Josh," she pleaded, "tell me what's wrong?"

"It's... I found... I..." he stuttered, shaking his head.

"Josh, what did you find? Is it something to do with your father?"

"He... I... Donna, the bank records."

"The ones that came over this afternoon? I thought you were going to have an early night when I left?" Donna questioned softly.

"I... I was, but I couldn't sleep. My body clock isn't set for early nights. I thought I'd go through and have a bit of a look at the statements and... and... I found it Donna. I found a deposit for the exact amount of money the email said my father was paid off. Not close to it, not a ball park figure... the *exact* amount."

Donna sat back, not sure what to say. Josh just looked at her, nodding his head.

"It's all there Donna... a deposit from some German company. I just... I thought I knew my father... I thought..." he shook his head.

"Oh Josh..." she whispered softly as she moved from the ottoman to the sofa beside him. She pulled him into her arms and hugged him tightly, letting him weep openly. She hadn't seen him this fragile for many years and all she could think to do was hold him and comfort him. The Indian rug that CJ had given her as a housewarming gift lay across the back of the sofa, and Donna pulled it forward, wrapping it around their shoulders.

"I don't understand... I just don't understand how he could... I..." he stammered. His heart shattered knowing the man he idolized could be responsible for the things the email had said.

"Josh... are you sure?" Donna asked, as she rubbed her hand over his back.

He pulled away from her, looking up. "What? Do you think I'm incapable of reading straight?" he snapped.

"No... Josh, please. I'm not saying that," Donna defended, trying to stay calm. He was upset and now working towards angry. She knew logic flew out the window when he was worked up. "The company the money came from... did it sound familiar at all?"

"I don't... I don't remember. All I know is that it was the exact amount and it was deposited from someplace with a German name," he replied, running a hand through his hair as he did when he was confused or frustrated.

"Do you want to stay the rest of the night?" she asked, running her fingers gently through his hair, trying to tame it.

"I shouldn't... I should go home. I'm sorry... I just needed to..."

"Stay Josh. You can curl up here, or the guest room is made up or you can... you know, if you want..."

"The spare room will be fine Donna, thank you."

"Come on then... upstairs," she sighed, holding out her hand and pulling him to his feet.

He laced his fingers through hers and held on once he was standing. He made no attempt to let go; he merely looked down at their joined hands.

"Josh... you know I love you," Donna stated. His eyes shot upwards to meet hers. "No matter what we find, I'm always going to love you. That won't change."

"Donna... I..."

"Come on upstairs, we'll sort this all out in the morning. It won't look so bad then," she offered, tugging on his arm to follow her.

~*~*~

Donna padded barefoot down the hallway to the guestroom door the next morning. Pushing it gently open, she found the bed already empty. Descending the stairs, two at a time, she found no sign of Josh. For a moment she began to worry, but on further inspection, she discovered a brief note scribbled on a pad, lying on the dining table.

"Gone home, must be a reason. Come around when you can. Thank you.

Love Josh."

Taking the note pad back to the kitchen, she made herself some cereal for breakfast before raiding her clothes dryer for clean underwear and heading upstairs to shower and change. As she pulled her front door closed and locked it behind her, she realized it was barely light. Glancing at her watch she only then realized how early it still was.

The crisp fall morning assaulted her senses, and she pulled her jacket tighter around her as she made the brisk walk to Josh's apartment. She let herself into the building and then to his apartment.

"JOSH?" she called as she closed the door, and slipped her coat from her shoulders.

"Hey... what are you doing here so early?" he questioned, appearing in the doorway of his bedroom. His hair still damp from his morning shower, and sticking in more wild directions as he continued to towel it dry.

"I didn't realize it was so early," she replied. "I woke up, found your note and organized myself. You said, your note... there must be a reason. Have you..."

"I haven't been home long. I tried to be quiet so I wouldn't wake you. Sorry... I must have. I haven't had a chance to do anything yet. I set the coffee maker before I had a shower, help yourself. I'm just going to finish up in here," he nodded back towards the bathroom.

"Where are the banking records?" Donna asked, trying to stay detached.

"Uh... in here," said Josh turning back to his room, before returning with a sheaf of paper. "I was looking over them in bed last night and I left them there. Page 12," he added as he handed them to her and turned back to the bathroom.

Donna took the papers and headed into the kitchen, dumping them on the table before heading to the cupboard to retrieve a cup for her coffee. With that done, she sat at the table and started looking over the records.

Josh wandered in soon after, pouring himself a coffee before dropping into the chair beside her.

"What do you think?" he questioned.

She turned the pages whilst taking a mouthful of her coffee with the other hand. "Well... there really wasn't a great deal of money in the account prior to this deposit. And here..." she pointed, before taking another mouthful, "after the deposit, there are seemingly set half yearly withdrawals since then. The only deposits recorded after the initial lump sum, are interest dividends which seem to top the account. The money is going to a bank account number; the statements don't give any other details. Do you have any idea what the money is going to?"

"It's a music scholarship to a school back home. Joanie just started there before she died. Mom and Dad set up the scholarship so kids who showed potential, but couldn't afford to pay for tuition or decent instruments, didn't miss out."

"That's the recital thing you go back home for every year," Donna nodded. "I worried the first time after, well... you know..."

"My PTSD incident triggered by music?"

"Yeah that."

"I'm okay. But yes, the students perform and I get to meet the scholarship recipient. I guess I enjoy it. I feel like I'm doing something for Joanie," Josh smiled. "So..."

"So... have you checked these banking statements against the corresponding diary and journal?" she questioned, turning to him.

"No," he sighed, dropping his head. "I basically saw this last night and lost it. See this is why I need you. I'll go get the books."

Donna also stood. "I saw your laptop on the coffee table. I'm going to fire it up and see what I can find out about the company the money came from."

"I'm not sure I want to know. Just because bad money is used for good things, it doesn't make it right," Josh replied, heading to the guest room to get the journals.

"Have you touched base with Leo yet today? Wait... don't answer that, I already know. You should phone Leo," she called. 

Josh retrieved both journal and diary for the year relating to the bank deposit, and wandered back to the room. "I actually spoke to Leo before I stepped under the shower. No major drama. The Hawaii thing needs to be decided this week. If we don't have any concerns it will pass through. Sam is going to look after it. He will need the notes on it."

"I was working on them at home. I'll drop them in to him. Anything else?" Donna queried over the top of the computer.

"No. Toby is handling the final details on the transport initiative, Leo is looking after a couple of queries from Carla Darcy on the Minimum wage thing."

Donna looked at the journal and diary in Josh's hand. "Isn't this the year..."

"That Joanie died? Yeah. What was the date on the bank thing?"

"November 12th," she replied, running her finger down the date column.

Josh slumped into the sofa beside her and kicked his socked feet up onto the edge of the coffee table. He flipped through the pages, and then shook his head.

"There's nothing marked in the diary for that day. Let me check the journal," he stated, tossing the book onto the cushion beside him before picking up the other.

"Anything?" Donna asked as she hit the dial-up icon on the laptop.

"No," he sighed, "nothing. Okay, I'll just go backwards from that date. Maybe something else will stand out."

"Uh huh," muttered Donna distractedly.

They worked in verbal silence; the only sounds were pages turning and the click of the keyboard.

"Josh?"

"Hmm?"

"The company the money came from?"

"Yeah?" he sat up and looked over her shoulder.

"It's some kind of insurance and investment company," she supplied.

"Based in Germany?"

"Yeah. It doesn't exist anymore though. It went bust in the early 1970's."

"Okay... the stuff he's working on around that date was here in America," offered Josh flipping back to the corresponding date in the journal.

"Definitely?"

"Yes," he replied, sharper than he meant to.

"Josh..."

"I'm sorry. I know you're only trying to help. Yes, I know the case he was working on in November was in America because I recognize the work colleagues in the notes. They wouldn't have been senior enough to travel to any of the offices overseas."

"Okay, well we look through the diary and journal and see if this company is mentioned. You have the journal, I'll take the diary," Donna suggested.

Josh handed over the diary to Donna and they spent the next few hours exhaustedly pouring through the details contained within both volumes.

"There's nothing in the diary mentioning the company, the trust account or the deposit," Donna stated, closing the book.

"Hmm?"

"Josh? Have you found something?"

"I... I don't know," he answered, still reading the journal.

Donna waited in silence for Josh to expand on his findings. He was taking his time with the reading, and obvious re-reading, so Donna took the opportunity to go make more coffee. She was just giving the milk carton a little shake, indicating this would be the *last* coffee she'd have until one of them went for more milk, when Josh took up position in the doorway.

"And?" she asked, stirring her coffee.

"Well, there are notes on a case and they just stop," he replied with a frown. And from the dates in the diary, which I checked to the notes for the next case, there's a huge gap."

"I haven't really looked at the journals much Josh, but shouldn't there be some sort of confidentiality thing with them? Should we even be looking at them?" Donna questioned, handing him a coffee.

"There's nothing... well nothing on the exact nature of the cases in here. Just notes, you know, like... here '...letters need to be verified as authentic...' and '... meeting with sister - nothing new...' See it doesn't have names or things like 'he's guilty' anywhere. I guess he knew the cases so he didn't need to. Also, he was a stickler for confidentiality, so there is no way he would have compromised that by putting anything in these which would identify people directly. This of course, makes our job harder."

"Okay, when was this case he stopped making notes on, and how do you know he did?" she asked, motioning him back into the living room.

"Well, the fact that he's written 'handed FC' which is first chair 'over to Derik, Walter flying in to SC' which is obviously..."

"Second chair. Yeah, okay. There's nothing else? When was this?" she inquired as they sat again on the sofa.

"It was the end of March so it doesn't make sense. If my father was paid to back off the case why would it take until November for the money to show up? I mean, you wouldn't do it with the *promise* of money."

"And the fact the case obviously continued. But I don't get the connection between the investment company and the case. I mean the company was based in Germany."

Josh placed his coffee on the table in front of them. "Where's the diary?"

"Here," Donna handed it to him from beside her.

Josh took it and flipped to the page, passing the one they discussed the day before about the recital.

"He... he was in Paris. Arrived there on the 20th, the case started on the 23rd," Josh stated.

"Paris? What was he doing in Europe?"

"Debevoise & Plimpton have an office there. My father spoke several languages and he was often sent to Paris if there was something they felt he could to handle. I went with him a couple of times. There's family over there he stayed with," said Josh as he continued to turn pages. "Here, flight details scribbled across this page and then nothing for a week."

"From France back to the States?"

"Yeah, March 30th, an early morning flight."

"Well despite all that, it doesn't mean that the case had anything to do with the money," shrugged Donna, trying to stay positive.

"I guess I could always call Mr. Richelme and see if he remembers anything," Josh suggested.

"Who is..."

"Derik, Derik Richelme. I met him once I think. He was based in Paris. He ended up running the Paris office before he retired. I remember Mom getting a nice letter from him after my father died. The Walter mentioned, well that was probably Walter McConnell. From what I remember, he was killed in a motorcycle accident when I was still a kid."

"Do you know how to get in contact with Derik Ri...Ric...?"

"Richelme. Yeah, someone at Debevoise & Plimpton will know. I'll give them a call."

"Well, while you do that, how about I do a few things?"

"Like?"

"Well, Sam needs the notes on the NPS proposal, you need some groceries and we need lunch," Donna suggested.

"You're going into work? It is only the first day of your vacation?"

"Vacation?" Donna questioned.

"Sorry... starting to believe my own story," Josh grinned.

"Well it should be okay, I told them I was hanging around DC because the wedding I was going to, was cancelled months ago and I'd forgotten. That was a very good excuse. Anyway, they know I'm still around."

"So you'll be back later?"

"I said I'd get us some lunch," Donna reminded.

"Oh, you meant me too, okay," he smiled.

Donna rolled her eyes at him. "Of course I meant you too."

"Can you get me a salad please?"

Donna did a double take, "Excuse me? I usually feed you salad, but you rarely ask for it. You *did* you just ask for salad?"

"Well," he began sheepishly, "I figure all of this is probably not good for my stress levels and I thought I should probably take it easy on what I eat in the mean time."

"Are you feeling okay? Seriously Josh, I know your check up is in a couple of weeks, but you're okay aren't you?" she worried.

"Hey, Donna, don't worry. I'm as well as can be expected for a guy with a body that's been through what it has," he offered by way of explanation. "So, take my car, run by your place, get the file, and then stop by the store and grab some things? The keys are on the refrigerator and my credit card is in my wallet."

~*~*~*~*~

"Sam?"

"Hey Donna," Sam looked up form his laptop to find her standing at the threshold of his office. "What can I do for you? Aren't you on leave this week?"

"Josh mentioned you might need this," she said stepping inside, holding up folders.

"The NPS reports for Hawaii? Yes, although I met with Senator Kaimana and with the resort planned, I think approval for the extra park reserve might have some hitches."

Donna looked at him blankly. "What resort?"

"Ah... the one right in the middle of the proposed extension? Mika'ek seemed extremely keen. It would boost the economy on the island. The investors were all set to go when this extension proposal came on line."

"And Senator Kaimana told you this? He's for it?" Donna continued to quiz.

"Yes? Donna, why do I get the impression this is the first you've heard about the resort?"

"Well maybe because it is!" she replied with a frustrated groan. "Do you know how many hours over the past few months I have spent on this for Josh? All the environmental and ecological data I've researched and analyzed? I know everything there is to know about that whole area. I can't believe this never came up!"

"You know, this doesn't sound right," replied Sam. "It might be worth a field trip and actually see what we're talking about."

"Oh this is not fair," complained Donna. "I do all the work and I don't get the trip. Sam do you know..."

"Yes Donna I know. Believe me I know. Look, you're on holidays... you could always come with me you know," Sam offered. Donna's desire to go to Hawaii was a well-known grievance.

"No, I can't. But if you need to know anything, call me. I'll have my cell phone on. Honestly there is nothing I don't know about the park."

"Except for the proposed resort," he shrugged.

"Yes, except that."

~*~*~*~

Donna went past her desk after leaving Sam's office. There were a few messages there, none of them important enough to worry about until she came back. She walked into Josh's office and removed a framed photo of Josh and his father from its place on the bookshelf, placing it in her tote bag. She knew he kept it at the office as he spent more time there than at home, but at the moment, she felt it would be better served to have it at his apartment.

After fielding a couple of questions from Bonnie on notes from the transportation meeting with Josh and Toby, she headed back to Josh's home via the store. The apartment was quiet on her return and she wondered briefly if he had chosen to step out for some fresh air. Calling his name she found that assumption as unlikely as it sounded in her head.

"I'm in here," came the call from within his bedroom.

Donna rested her shoulder against the doorway frame, her forehead lined at the sight before her.

"What are you doing Josh?"

"Lying down?" he replied, staring at the ceiling as his fully clothed body rested on top of the comforter.

"I can see that," she replied. "The question is why?"

He merely shrugged.

Donna shifted her weight from one foot to the other, now leaning away from the timberwork.

"Do you know anything about a resort that was proposed for the NPS extension in Hawaii?"

"Hmm?"

"Senator Kaimana. Did he mention anything about a resort?" she rephrased her question.

"Nope."

"Okay. Well Sam's on it," she nodded.

"Good."

"Josh?"

"Uh huh?"

"I thought you might like this at home," she said, taking the frame from her bag and holding it out to them. It was then she noticed the dark look on his face. "What's wrong?" she asked gently, moving to sit at the foot of the bed.

"I..." he sighed loudly, taking the frame from her and lying it on the bed beside him. "I thought I knew... my father was everything. He was who I tried to be. He was *why* I tried so hard to be... to be the man I thought he was... and now... If I don't know who he was, how... how can I know who I am?"

"Josh, you are still the same man you've always been."

"I wish I could be so sure."

"Josh... don't do this. Come and have something to eat," she offered rubbing the top of his socked foot.

"Yeah," he sighed again.

*

"Did you manage to get in touch with someone to track down Derik Richelme?" Donna asked as she placed a plate of food in front of him.

"Yeah. I tried but no answer."

"Okay, well you could try again later."

"I also thought that I might give Bill Worthington, Dad's old accountant a call. He's retired too, but he looked after all of the finances for the trusts. He might know something."

"Do you still have his number?"

"Yes, thank goodness. I don't want to bother Mom about this."

Donna sat down at the table with him, not really sure what to do next. They ate in a silence that was not typical of who they were. Josh finished, and pushed his plate away before placing a hand over Donna's that rested on the table. "I... I wish I knew how to thank you for going through this with me."

She smiled and raised his hand to her cheek. "You just did."

~*~

Donna arrived back home to the sound of the phone ringing. She had spent the rest of the afternoon with Josh going back over the diary and journal.

They found nothing new.

"Josh, I left your place not more than five minutes ago. No, dinner isn't cooked yet," she stated after seeing the caller ID.

"Yeah, I know. I think I'm going to take a rain check on dinner. I'm not going to say much on the phone because well, you know... we don't know where this came from, so anyway, I just got off the phone with Bill. I've got a meeting with him tomorrow on the thing. He was wandering a bit on the phone. Sitting down with him might be easier."

"Would you like me to book..."

"Already done. I'm on an 8 o'clock flight. I've learnt a few things from you over the years. I'm just about to throw some clothes in a bag."

"What about hotel and car, Joshua?" she quizzed skeptically.

"All done too."

"You booked a package deal on the 'net didn't you?"

"Yes, and you should be proud of the fact that I managed to do that all by myself."

"I am," she chuckled. "Are you going to be okay, Josh?"

"I... yeah, fine."

"So..."

"So, I'll give you a call after I know anything. I just wanted to catch you before you started dinner."

"Okay, I appreciate your call," she replied evenly, very aware that Josh was choosing his words carefully.

"Enjoy the rest of your week off. I'll call you after my meeting."

"Okay, take care, Josh."

"You too, bye."

~*~

Donna spent the next day cleaning. It had been weeks since she'd had time to do a thorough dust and vacuum. She took stock of her winter wardrobe and decided that she really needed to sort through clothes that hadn't seen the light of day for several seasons. After sorting through what could go to goodwill and what would last another season, she bagged them up, dropping them off before taking her favorite winter coat to the Dry Cleaners.

Josh phoned her just after lunch. He had spoken briefly to the accountant, but unfortunately his memory had faded dramatically with age and he could barely remember Noah Lyman, despite their long-standing association. Josh sounded frustrated and Donna attempted to keep him positive. He had received a message from Derik Richelme and intended to call him back after he had something to eat. Josh had a couple of other ideas that may provide some information, but was reluctant to expand on these ideas on what he classed as an 'unsecure' line. He wasn't sure of his plans for the rest of the day or evening, but promised to eat, sleep and keep her updated when he could.

With the rest of the day Donna managed to make a list of Chanukah gift ideas for Josh, his mother and Toby, and a Christmas gift ideas for everyone else. With the salary increase she received back in May, along with the fact she no longer paid rent, she felt this year she could splurge a little on those who were special to her. 

With Chanukah looming three weeks away on December 9th, along with Christmas, the time away from the office was an opportunity to get some shopping out of the way. Having taken this leave, although it wasn't really leave, the chance of getting away from the office to shop would be seriously limited. She felt guilty that others were doing her work whilst she was away, but with Josh in Connecticut, there wasn't much she could do.

~*~

The next morning, Donna decided on Georgetown Park with its expansive ranges of shops that would hopefully cover all the people she needed to buy for. It was almost lunchtime, as she left Caswell - Massey's after buying gifts sets for the senior assistant's, that her mobile chirped. Surprisingly it wasn't the expected call from Josh but Leo, asking her to call past the office.

Margaret again wasn't guarding Leo's office when she arrived. She suspected Leo was sending her on errands to avoid her asking questions. She gently rapped her knuckles on the door, not even sure if Leo was in.

"Yes?" came the blunt call from within.

Donna opened the door and peered inside the office. "Leo? You wanted to see me?"

"Donna. Come on in, take a seat."

Closing the door behind her, she put on her 'work' face as she sat in the chair across the desk from him.

"How's it going?"

"Fine Leo."

"Josh... went to Connecticut?"

"Yes, two days ago. I haven't heard from him today but he was checking a few things out."

"I've heard from him," stated Leo.

"Oh?"

"Yes. Is your passport is current?"

"Um... Yes."

"Good. There's a return ticket in this envelope. You leave this evening. Go home and pack."

Donna slid her finger under the seal of the envelope and removed the airline folder. "I'm going to Paris? I'm going to Paris in... *four* hours?"

"Air France flight AF039. You leave just after five this afternoon and you'll touch down just after six-thirty in the morning. I've been told you speak French."

"Well... Oui monsieur."

"Even I can say that," Leo sassed.

"Mais je doute que vous sachiez beaucoup plus," she replied effortlessly.

"You lost me with that... so good."

"What do I do when I get there?" Donna questioned.

"Someone will meet you."

"Leo please. Look, I'm going to speak my mind and please don't take offense because you should be used to Josh speaking his mind." She took a deep breath after he nodded approval. "I'm a little nervous about being handed a ticket and being told to get on a plane. Quite frankly I'm beyond nervous... I know this must have something to do with Josh, but to just fly off to Paris, while Josh is in Connecticut sorting everything out... I mean Leo, what..."

"There was once a time when you barely uttered a word in fear I would bite," remarked Leo dryly.

"I know," she replied with a gentle smile.

"Donna, I understand your trepidation, but Josh knows all about this - trust me. And if you find you can't trust me, then at least trust Josh."

"Leo I trust you... please, don't think... it's just..." she sighed. "I should go and pack?"

"That a girl. The temperature is currently around 45 to 50 degrees in Paris and I think raining, so pack warm."

"For how long?"

"At least a couple of days, okay?"

"Okay Leo. I guess I should give Josh a call and..."

"No."

"No?"

"No... just wait until after you get there."

"Leo..."

"Trust me... trust us. We won't let Josh go down."

"This hole is getting rather crowded with so many down here Leo."

Leo grinned. "He told you about that?"

"Yeah..."

Well if it gets too crowded we'll have to get someone with a shovel to make the hole larger. He's not staying down there alone."

~*~*~

"Josh?" Donna spoke quietly into her cell phone tucked between her ear and shoulder as she packed her bag.

"Donna... hi, how's everything there?" Josh replied.

"Fine. I sent the paperwork to Congresswoman Darcy as requested. She said to make an appointment for her sometime in the next couple of weeks to go over the finer details. I'm being sent to..."

"No, don't."

"What?"

"Look I know okay... I know. I'm on my cell Donna... there's no guarantee that... I just know okay. It will be fine."

"Okay Josh. Um... I was just going to say I'm being sent to the OEOB all day tomorrow to research some files. How's everything there?" she covered.

"Fine."

"Fine? The meeting you had scheduled was... successful?"

"Still working on it. Hey, I thought Leo was going to let you know not to worry about..."

"I wasn't supposed to call you right? I know, I'm sorry Josh... I'm just a little... I wanted to hear..."

"Donna... I appreciate your call. Honestly, it's nice to hear a familiar voice."

"Okay... I should let you go."

"Yeah... look I'll talk to you soon."

"Okay... bye."

"Bye."

~*~*~

It was almost 7 am local time as Donna headed out of customs and through the crowds towards the carousel to retrieve her bag. She couldn't believe there would be so many people in an airport so early in the morning. It had been a long time since she had flown on commercial aircraft. Airforce One had spoilt her to the reality of travel.

She felt the tug on her arm before she saw him.

Her defense on alert to protect herself - but it wasn't any use.

"I'm glad your luggage is as distinctive as your penmanship," he joked, holding up the duffel style travel bag with the purple and green tie-dyed pattern.

"Joshua! You are very lucky I didn't swing around and slug you! It's not a great idea sneaking up and grabbing a woman when she's in a foreign country. What are you doing here anyway? You're supposed to be in Connecticut."

"Yes, nice to see you too. I can tell you missed me. Mainly at night?" he sassed.

"Josh!"

"I can't speak French, okay? A fact I had forgotten until *after* I got here."

"When did you get here?"

"Late yesterday. About half an hour before Leo called you."

"So when I called you..."

"I was at the hotel."

"Hotel? Well, at least you haven't been wandering the terminal since then."

"Well is wasn't until I managed, after a *huge* amount of difficulty I admit, to book into a hotel, that I realized I should have brought you along in the first place."

"Well I guess arriving separately, it's less likely our travel plans will be noticed."

"True. I flew in from Boston on Delta. Someone would have to be doing some serious digging considering you arrived from Washington on Air France."

"So, I've never been to Paris before. How do we get from here to the city?"

"I've used the rail, but don't ask me how I've managed to figure it out. More luck than management I assure you. I think we need a rental," he said, pointing towards various signs with cars on them. "That's what those signs are, right?"

"Yes Josh."

"Good... so... do you think you can organize one for... okay, okay... don't look at me like that, of course you can."

"Thank you," she smirked as they headed for the Hertz counter. "You know Josh, I'm sure there are plenty of people here who speak English. You could have got by."

"Yeah... I know, probably. But... I need you. If... if I find something I don't want to... I don't know if I can deal with it on my own."

"Well I'm here now, so nothing to worry about," she said, taking his hand.

"I know, thank you."

"Car Josh?"

"Yeah... we need a car."

~*~

"Bon matin. J'aimerais engager une petite voiture pour approximativement trois jours," smiled Donna to the desk clerk when they finally reached the front of the queue.

"Oui ma' suis je verrai que nous avons disponible."

"Merci."

"Okay... what was all that?" Josh questioned as the clerk disappeared.

"I told him I wanted a small car for three days and he's just going to check what's available."

"A small car? Donna they drive matchboxes over here. That's what they class as small cars."

"Do you want to do this?"

"No... okay, a small car." He sulked.

"I assume I'm the one driving this car too because I don't think you can read the road signs."

"Your assumption would be correct."

"Je suis désolé, nous n'avons pas de petites voitures disponibles actuellement. Nous avons cinq mercedes de porte. Je peux la charge vous un petit moins que le prix normal?" said the clerk looking up from a computer.

"Josh, is this going on my visa or yours?"

"Um, mine... why? And what normal is he talking about?"

"Cela sera beau," Donna smiled.

"Donna?" Josh whined.

"Oh shoosh you big baby. They don't have any small cars available. He wanted to know if we wanted a larger car. He said he could do it for a better price. I just agreed, now credit card please."

Twenty minutes later, Donna had the keys in her hand and they were heading towards the area reserved for the rentals.

"I can't believe he didn't think I looked old enough to hire a car. I mean Josh, I definitely look over 25."

"Isn't this the sort of question I'm supposed to answer with 'of course you look younger than that' rather than agree you look older?"

"I guess. Where are we going?"

"The hotel."

"Can you find it? Here, this is the car," she said as she popped the boot.

"Nice Merc. Yes I can find it. I can read a map," he stated, putting her bag inside.

"Is the map in English or French?" she questioned.

"Ahhh..."

"Doesn't matter," she replied, getting into the drivers seat. "The car has one of those GPS things."

"Oh, yeah okay, but you better put the details in because I'm sure the instructions are going to be in French."

Josh handed over a piece of paper with the address of the hotel for Donna to key into the navigational system on the dash of the car.

~*~

"So... why are we in Paris?" Donna quizzed as they headed towards the city.

"I wasn't finding anything in Hartford and then Derik Richelme's daughter phoned me back. Her father isn't really well, just old age catching up on him I guess. Anyway, he remembers the case, even though it was so long ago. Apparently it was the only one outside the US that my father didn't win."

"Do you think he might know if the investment company was related somehow to the case?" she questioned.

"Yeah. He should know. I wish this was all over," Josh sighed.

"It will be soon."

*

Driving from the airport to the hotel proved to be a nightmare, even with the navigational system fitted to the car and Josh with a map. Josh misunderstood the district layout that Paris was divided into, and they found themselves lost on more than one occasion. Donna mused as they finally neared the hotel, that it would have been better if Josh had mentioned earlier it was within a short distance to the Eiffel tower. They could use the landmark as a point of reference. After finding no parking available at the hotel, they managed to find a parking garage a few blocks away, paying an extortionist weekly rate for what would only be a few days.

"Josh, after I get a room, I really just want to sleep for a few hours if it's okay with you," Donna sighed.

"Sure, I understand," he replied, shifting her bag from one shoulder to the other. They also realized after the car was parked that it would have been better to only take the car to park.

The foyer of the Hotel Eiffel in Cambronne was expansive and stylish. Donna was impressed with Josh's ability to find somewhere nice.

Her happiness, however, was short-lived.

"I just... I just..." she began, but seemed unable to finish the sentence as she trudged down the hallway.

Josh knew a sure sign she was not happy.

"I'm sorry... honestly. I told you, I arrived late in the afternoon... I had no idea that check in time was 3pm."

"Not that it mattered, they won't have a room available anyway," she grumbled, pushing through the doorway of his room.

"Is sharing a bed with me such a horrible thought?" Josh asked pained.

Donna squeezed her eyes shut as she stood in the middle of the room. "No. No," she sighed, opening her eyes again. "Of course not. Look, I'm sorry... I'm exhausted and hungry and just..."

"Hey..." Josh said softly. Closing the distance between them, he drew her into a tight hug. "Hello beautiful," he whispered into her hair.

"Hi," she whispered, letting herself melt into his arms.

"Why don't you climb under the covers while I go and get us something to eat?" he asked, pulling back and undoing the buttons on her coat.

She nodded, tossing her coat over the back of a chair before levering her shoes off with a clunk on the floor. Donna opened her bag and retrieved something to sleep in, before padding her way to the bathroom to change.

"What would you like to eat?" he called.

"What can you get me?" she called back.

"This was once considered the bohemian district of Paris, filled with artists and poets. It probably still is from those I saw out last night. There are cafés spotted all around here with anything you could want," he replied with a grin as she returned.

"I'm too tired to think," she yawned, pulling the covers back and climbing into the bed. "Whatever looks good."

"Fine. Thank you for being here," he offered, leaning over and kissing her on the forehead.

"Mmm..." she sighed, sinking into the bed and closing her eyes.

"Go to sleep."

"Uh huh."

"I'll put the 'do not disturb' sign on the door."

"Uh huh."

And Josh was sure she was asleep before he'd closed the door behind him.

~*~*~

After returning, Josh phoned Derik Richelme's daughter to organize a visit with his father's old colleague. Making it late in the afternoon, it gave Donna plenty of time to sleep, and Josh plenty of time to work himself up.

"Josh?"

"Hmm... yeah?"

"What time is it?"

"Where?"

"Here Josh, here. What time is it currently in Paris?" she complained.

"A little after twelve. You're stomach wake you up?" he joked.

"No. Your pacing on the hardwood floors woke me up."

"Oh. Sorry. You hungry anyway?" he questioned as she rolled over to face him.

"Uh yeah, a little I think," she yawned.

"You'll still half asleep," he chuckled, walking over to her and running his fingers through her hair.

"Ow!" she exclaimed as he caught on tangled strands of hair.

"Sorry," he repeated, pulling his hand away. "Seems I can't do anything right."

"Josh, sit down," she admonished him as she moved aside to give him room to sit on the edge of the bed. "You've done nothing wrong. What makes you think you have?"

Josh slumped heavily onto the bed. "I'm just fed up with all of it. It would be all so much easier if I just got out of the game. The story would go away and not cause any trouble for the administration. I wouldn't have to look at all of this."

"And what would you do if you weren't a politician?"

"I don't know... I'm a lawyer I could go into... Hey can we drop the joke about me being a real lawyer please?" he snapped as she began to chuckle. He stood and walked to the other side of the room, staring out the window with his arms firmly crossed.

"Josh... please... come back here," she said holding out her hand to him. "I wasn't laughing at that. I was thinking how you wouldn't last half a day in a law firm. You're a politician, not a lawyer. Please, come back here and talk to me."

Josh turned and looked at her. "I'm..."

"Yeah, I know, you're sorry. Come here."

Josh went back and sat beside Donna.

"Okay, this is not your fault. You have done nothing wrong. The world has not shifted on its axis. We will figure this all out and deal with the answers when we have them. Now, when are we supposed to see Mr. Richelme?"

"Ah four o'clock," he replied.

"Okay so we should leave soon?"

"Donna, we've got hours."

"I figure we need to give ourselves plenty of time to get there in case we get lost," she replied with a smirk.

"Okay, you hungry?" he asked, returning her grin.

"Starving."

* 

They ate before Donna decided to shower and dress warmer. She hadn't been prepared for just how much colder it was in Paris compared to DC for that time of year.

Without too much difficulty they managed to negotiate the streets of Paris before arriving at Derik Richelme's apartment. His daughter let them in to the sitting room, where an old man sat restfully in a large recliner. He was sitting near a window, a blanket draped across his lap and a book and glasses resting on the table beside him.

"Le papa il y a quelques gens ici pour vous voir," she said, indicating to Josh and Donna.

"Huh?" whispered Josh.

"She just told him we're here to see him," Donna whispered back.

The old man looked up. "Noah? No... no... cannot be, he is no longer with us."

"Joshua Lyman, Mr. Richelme, I'm Noah Lyman's son," replied Josh offering the man his hand.

"Ah the great American politician. Come, sit. You are in Paris on business. You bring your wife?"

"No. Je suis l'aide de Josh et l'ami, Donna Moss," she explained.

Josh screwed his forehead at Donna as she sat.

Derik Richelme read Josh's confusion. "She merely corrected my mistake. She is your assistant and your friend. Your father never taught you the language I see."

"I think he tried a couple of times, he was much more successful with my sister apparently," smiled Josh.

"Ah yes, your sister, such a terrible tragedy. I can still see the look on his face when they told him."

"You were in America when it happened?" he questioned.

"No. Your father was here. He was working on a case when it happened. He was so hard on himself for being here. He blamed himself."

"But... he left Paris for the States on the 30th of March. Joanie died on the 15th of April. The fire was like two weeks later," frowned Josh.

"No it wasn't."

"The date; it's on her headstone. She died April 15th," he repeated.

"The fire occurred late March, I remember Noah was devastated and he flew home on the first flight he could get. Your sister was listed as critical for several weeks before she passed away. She was such a fighter your sister. Such a lovely little girl. I remember your father brought you back here with your mother a few months later. You were such a lost little thing without her. I believe you went and stayed with Mindel perhaps? Or her family at Balfleur?"

"I don't remember," Josh shrugged.

"No, I suppose not. You were still nothing more than a baby yourself."

"Do you remember... do you remember the case you were working on? You took over as first chair when my father left," Josh questioned.

"Joshua I really can't... even after all this time... confidentiality..."

I just wanted to know if it had anything to do with a German investment company?"

"Investment company?"

"Yes. Aniwuluf & Bernger?"

"No, nothing to do with them at all," Derik Richelme replied with a shake of his head.

"I know it was a long time ago," Josh added.

"No, I remember the case because I remember it had been a horrible winter and I was getting over a serious case of bronchitis. I wasn't prepared to take on the case like that. We lost the case, my fault totally. I should never have agreed to take it on. It was terrible to have to phone Noah and tell him we'd lost the case when he had worked so hard on it and with such a terrible tragedy at home."

"So the case had absolutely nothing to do with the investment company?"

"Aniwuluf & Bernger? No, nothing. But if you are after information about them, you could ask your cousin Mindel. I remember her being none too pleased when they failed."

"Thank you Mr. Richelme, I had forgotten that Mindel worked at your offices," Josh nodded.

"That is a pleasure. How is your dear mother these days? Still complaining about the lack of grandchildren on your part?"

Josh closed his eyes with a grin before opening them again, "My Mother has a network of people who continually ask me that question. But yes, she is well. She sold the house in Connecticut and moved to Florida. She has a nice little condo and has made a great number of new friends."

"And no longer has to chase the squirrels on Noah's behalf? They don't have squirrels in Florida?"

"No, I think the weather is too hot for them."

"Ah the perfect life then," he smiled and then began coughing erratically.

"Papa?" came his daughters panicked questioning into the room at the sound.

"I will be... fine... in... a... moment," he wheezed, with obvious pain.

His daughter reached for an oxygen mask that had been hidden behind the chair, placing it over his face and flicking a switch.

"I'm sorry," Mr. Richelme said with difficulty through the apparatus. "I... I..."

"No, it's fine," interrupted Josh holding up his hand as he stood. Donna followed suit. "I... we... we'll be going. Thank you... thank you so much for seeing us."

Mr. Richelme nodded. "Your mother..."

"I'll tell her you asked after her," said Josh and the old man nodded again.

"I'm sorry," his daughter began, but Josh shook his head.

"No. I understand. We will see ourselves out. Look after you father," Josh remarked as he put his arm around Donna.

*

"Are you okay?" Donna asked as they sat in the car.

"I'm not sure. I thought... I thought my sister died in the fire. I don't remember her being in hospital. I don't remember it at all."

"You were only a child Josh, and I would imagine it was a time in your family that no one would want to talk about as you grew up."

"Hmm."

"But we do know one thing," Donna stated as she started the engine of the car. "Your father didn't leave Paris and the case through blackmail."

"No... he left because of something worse."

~*~

Once back at the parking garage, Josh and Donna decided to pick up some food from one of the many restaurants on the way back to the hotel. Neither of them felt like eating out.

"Mr. Richelme mentioned you have a cousin who may know something?" Donna asked as she picked at her meal.

"Hmm, yeah. Mindel. She lives in Balfleur with my Aunt Sestilia, or Til for short."

"Where is Balfleur?"

"About 3 hours drive from here. It's a tiny fishing village on the Normandy Coast. We used to go there for holidays when we were kids. Aunt Til was married to my father's eldest brother," said Josh, munching on his food. "He's been gone awhile now. They had four children. Mindel is the eldest, she never married. She's a lot older than me. She was a fair bit older than Joanie too because her brother Jakob was older than Joanie. Then there is Reuven and Amira who were somewhere between me and Joanie in age."

"Where are the others these days? Your cousins?" 

"I don't know really. I think Reuven is in France somewhere... I know Amira is a nurse but I don't know where. Everyone's just scattered. I only know where Min is because she keeps in touch with Mom for Aunt Til."

"Do you know how to contact her?"

"I guess. Couldn't imagine there would be more than one Lyman in Balfleur."

"Well give her a call," Donna instructed, waving towards the phone.

"Now?"

"Yes now."

Josh did as he was told, and phoned his cousin. They organized to visit the next day, and Mindel insisted they stay for lunch.

"I think you'll like Min," remarked Josh he headed towards the shower after they finished their meal. "You know, CJ reminds me a bit of her. Straight forward, no nonsense sort of woman - and tall. She never took any rubbish from me when I was a kid."

"I think I like her already," Donna replied with a laugh.

~*~*~

The next morning, Donna let Josh do the driving. She decided there was less chance of him getting lost once they were on the right road. When they finally reached the little village just before lunch, she was surprised he knew exactly how to find his Aunt's house.

"It's not really that hard to find," he shrugged as they knocked on the heavy timber door.

A plump elderly woman who talked excitedly greeted them and waved them inside into the kitchen. 

"Oh!" exclaimed Donna with a nervous laugh when the old woman patted Donna's flat stomach.

"No... no," Josh told her shaking his head.

The elderly aunt continued to talk a mile a minute to Donna in what she assumed was Yiddish because she knew it wasn't French.

"What is she saying Josh? Tell her I don't understand."

"I can't tell her. I know most of what she's saying but my ability to return the discussion is basically limited," he replied, continuing to shake his head at her.

"Well what did she say? Why did she pat my stomach?"

"Umm... well..."

"Josh?"

"Well she might have inferred you're obviously not pregnant because you're so skinny and she couldn't understand why because her nephew, that being me, is such an adorable, intelligent, witty kinda guy... and someone else will surely snap me up if you're not interested."

"Hardly Joshua," came a voice from the shadows of the stairway. A slender woman obviously several years older than Josh, Donna thought, stepped into the room. "She actually said Joshua is getting on and is almost past his prime. Soon he will be too old to father children."

"Thanks Min. How long were you going to let me suffer without translation help?" Josh groused.

"It would have been *much* longer if you hadn't started making things up," she replied.

"Oh, I guessed he was making it up," Donna chuckled, as she held out her hand. "Donna Moss."

"Yes I guessed you were. Aunt has spoken of you fondly. Mindel, nice to meet you," she replied shaking Donna's hand.

The elderly aunt started talking to Josh again, but Mindel stopped her.

"Mamme," she complained, before following with a string of sentences in Yiddish and pointing at Josh and Donna a few times.

The woman threw her hands in the air and continued to mumble to herself as she left the room.

"She's getting impossible," Mindel chuckled as she directed them to sit at the table. "You'll want coffee rather than tea?"

"Yeah, that would be nice. How've you been Min?" Josh asked, grabbing a chair and sitting at the table, motioning for Donna to do the same.

"Oh good, but I get the impression this isn't a holiday?" she stated, getting straight to the point as she moved around the old kitchen.

"No... no it's not. And I know it sounds a bit extreme to come all the way over here, but I need to know some things. Only problem is to ask Mom it could be upsetting, and I don't want to do that. She's been through enough," Josh replied as Mindel handed them their coffee poured from an ancient coffee pot resting on the old stove.

"So when Mamme writes to Aunt, this was purely a social visit?"

"Something like that."

"So Fuzzy, what do you need?"

"Fuzzy?" choked Donna on her coffee.

"Thanks a lot Min. So help me Donna if you repeat that..."

Donna grinned and turned to Mindel as she joined them at the table. "The hair I'm guessing?"

"Yeah, when he was a kid. I remember little Joanie called him her fuzzy. He'd totter after her like her own walking teddy bear. This mop of hair all over the place..."

"Still in the room," complained Josh. "Actually, it's something about Joanie I wanted to ask you about because you were so much *older* than us."

"Touché Joshua."

"Back when... well before Joanie died, Papa was here working on a case and he left suddenly. You used to help him sometimes... do you remember anything?"

"Oh Joshua, that was such a long time ago."

"I know... but I want to know. I was too young to remember any of the details and as you can understand it's not something I can ask Mom about."

"No, I guess it isn't. But why come all the way here? You could have picked up a phone to ask me you know."

"I know, but I was here talking to Derik Richelme too."

"Mr. Richelme? Have you seen him?"

"Yesterday," offered Donna. "He seemed like a lovely old man, but he wouldn't have been able to talk about anything over the phone. He's not well."

Mindel smiled. "You wouldn't have thought he was a lovely old man if you'd come up against him in court. He and Uncle Noah were a formidable pair. Poor Mr. Richelme suffers from emphysema. Too many years smoking those smelly pipes. I was barely out of school when Uncle Noah managed to get me a job as a file clerk for Debevoise, Plimpton, Lyons & Gates as they were known then. I moved my way up to p.a. for one of the partners before I cut back to three days a week."

"Do you remember the case Dad was working on?"

"Only vaguely. I do remember I was the one who had to take the note into the courtroom and get Uncle Noah to come to the phone. I was petrified the judge was going to say something horrible to me for interrupting."

"The note was about the fire?"

"Well... yes. I don't remember if the note mentioned fire or that there was something serious and Uncle Noah had to phone the office immediately. I don't know that they told me because I was family too. I don't think they wanted to tell anyone else before Uncle Noah. I think he told me," she reflected.

"Mr. Richelme told me today... he said Joanie was in hospital for awhile before..."

"I remember Uncle Noah calling to tell us she'd gone."

"I don't remember."

"You were just a little boy Joshua. It was a horrible time, I'm not surprised you don't remember."

"I'm having a difficult time picturing Josh as a little boy," smiled Donna.

"Humph... he was a funny little thing," chucked Mindel. "I might have some photos here. I think there might have been some from when he and Joanie came here the summer before. Uncle and Aunt came back here for a little while after we lost Joanie. There might even be some from that visit too. I remember taking a lot of photos of our days. I had bought a camera with my early savings at the firm. I loved taking photos of the children."

"I'd like to see them," Donna nodded.

"More blackmail material?"

"You better believe it!"

"Min, what can you tell us about Aniwuluf & Bernger?"

"Don't get me started on them!" she scoffed.

"Mr. Richelme mentioned you weren't happy when they collapsed?" offered Donna.

"No. They were supposed to be a well-respected insurance and investment firm. We all had our insurances and I think my father had a few francs invested with them too. My parents had taken out a policy with them, sort of like an insurance trust. It was due to mature on my twenty-first birthday. Not a lot of money by today's standards but back in the seventies - well..."

"You didn't get your money," stated Josh.

"No. They went under six months before. I got nothing. Yours was caught up with it too," she nodded taking a mouthful of her own drink. "Joanie's... well, I think your parents organized some scholarship years earlier with hers."

"Sorry?"

"After Joanie died, Joshua. They were sort of life insurance policies but had a maturity date, but there was also coverage with them in the case of... well for things like Joanie's case. I remember Uncle Noah was put through the ringer trying to sort it all out because the policy was taken out here. It took six months or more to get it all sorted out."

"Really?"

"Yes Joshua. I... why are you asking about all these things... they were so long ago?"

"Some things have been said to me, indirectly really. Some accusations. I needed to sort them out, I needed to know more information than I had."

"And do you have the information now?"

"I think I have part of it. It... it explains some things. Not everything..."

"But enough," Donna interrupted, taking Josh's hand across the table. "It explains enough."

"Good, good. I mean Joshua, I'd hate you to have come all this way seeking information and found that visiting your cousin was a total waste of time in the pursuit of whatever it was you needed. I'm just going to pop upstairs and grab that box of photos. When you phoned last night I started to have a bit of a hunt around."

"Min... don't think you can pull that one on me. Mom does the whole, 'you never visit' guilt trip on me often enough that I recognize it."

"Well so she should. She's getting old Joshua, you should spend more time with her before it's too late," Min added, getting up from the table. "And grandchildren would kill you?"

"Now I know you have been talking to his mother!" Donna laughed.

~*~

Later that night, Donna was woken by the moonlight streaming through the hotel window. Reaching out she could feel the other side of the bed empty. "Josh, you okay?"

"Hmm? Yeah, go back to sleep, it's the middle of the night."

Ignoring him, she stood, pulling the spare blanket from the chair near the bed and wrapping it around herself.

"Are they the photos Mindel gave you?" she asked leaning and wrapping her arms around his chest from behind and resting her chin on his shoulder.

"Ah huh. These were taken somewhere along the pier where we walked this afternoon after we left Aunt Til's place. See... the building in the background?" he replied holding up one of the black and white photos and pointing as it caught the moonlight.

"That's you and..."

"Mindel in this picture. This one is me and Joanie," he said, flicking past individual photos until he came to the one with him sitting on a stone wall beside his sister. He was almost sitting on her knee she was hugging him so close. "I don't think Mom has any of these."

"You should get copies of them for her. I think she'd like that," Donna said softly.

"I might get this one copied and framed. I hadn't thought of anything for her for Chanukah," he replied.

"I think she might like that. Come on, it's cold. Don't stay up too long, okay?"

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"For believing in my father when... when my own faith was wavering. I should never have doubted..."

"Josh... we're human. It doesn't make you a bad person to question the facts. I still don't understand what this is all about because we now know where the money came from. So the email... well it's still all a mystery. But we know without a doubt your father had nothing to do with anything underhanded..."

"This time..."

"Josh."

"But... he was a lawyer... a litigator. Sometimes... well sometimes I'm sure he must have done things that we're questionable. It's the nature of the beast. I understand that, it happens. But it's just something I never thought logically about before. I always thought he was, well perfect. He was my Dad and he always told me I could be whoever I wanted to be. And I wanted to be like him."

"He was human Josh. He was human, just like you... just like me."

"Yeah."

"I'm going back to bed. Come back to bed or you will be stiff and sore in the morning."

"Okay," he replied turning his head and kissing her gently on the cheek before standing and pulling the curtain closed before getting into his designated side of the bed.

"I won't bite Josh. Come over here," she said softly reaching out for him in the darkness.

Josh moved towards the middle of the bed, opening his arm out so she could rest her head on his shoulder. Her arm protectively rested across his chest.

"Okay?"

"Ah huh," she whispered.

"Goodnight."

"Night Josh."

~*~*~*~

Donna showered early the next morning and was waiting for Josh to finish his so they could go downstairs to the buffet breakfast when Donna's cell phone rang. Recognizing the number she decided to answer it.

"Hello, Donna? It's Sam."

"I know. Hey Sam."

"Look, is... honestly I don't want to know... not really... but I doubt you and Josh just suddenly find yourselves on leave... but..."

"Sam, what?"

"Is Josh with you by any chance Donna? I've tried his cell but it keeps going through to voice mail."

"Yes he is Sam. Is there a problem?"

"I don't know, so I'm just going to tell you because I think whatever this is, you know about it too. I took... I took Joey to Hawaii here with me. All above board, not on government money or anything..."

"Sam, I would never doubt your integrity."

"I had a meeting with Senator Kaimana and a couple of his friends today. I must have signed something to Joey because I am assuming somehow they realized she was deaf. Anyway, they stepped out of the room and into the foyer. Joey was still there. They said... they said now Mika'ek managed to get Josh out of the way, it would be easier to get the extension idea thrown out. They joked this whatever 'this' is, would be enough to keep Josh out of politics and the public eye for some time."

"Sam... are you saying..."

"Donna they obviously had no idea Joey could lip read. They weren't throwing information out there."

"But Josh has known Senator Kaimana for... well years. Why would... oh. Ohhh... that's how they knew."

"I'm sure I don't want to know what you mean."

"No... Sam I need you to do us a favor. Can you contact Leo and tell him exactly what you told me. He'll know what to do with the information."

"Okay, shall do. This is serious?"

"Sam..."

"I'll phone Leo. You're... whatever this is, you're looking after Josh?"

"I'm looking after Josh."

"Good."

*

"Were you just talking to someone, Donna?" Josh queried walking out of the bathroom.

"The wind tunnel look Josh?" she questioned with a chuckle.

"I'll comb it in a minute."

"I was talking to Sam. Guess who he took to Hawaii with him?"

"Joey?" Josh grinned.

"Give the man a prize!"

"So..."

"So, I think you need to sit."

"Why? What happened?"

"Well... Joey overheard..."

"Overheard?"

"Okay, so they didn't know she could lip read."

"Who didn't know?"

"Two men working for Senator Kaimana."

"And?"

"And the conversation was along the lines that Senator Kaimana had you out of the way, and might have sidelined you politically for some time."

"Mika'ek?"

"Yes. How well do you know him Josh?"

"Mika'ek?"

"Josh?"

"Hmm..."

"How long have you known him?" she repeated.

"Ah... years. Just... absolute years. When... when Chris and I first came to DC we shared an apartment with Mika'ek. He was a friend of a friend and we lived under the same roof for a couple of years. He... we were friends. I stayed and worked in Washington, he went back to Hawaii before running for the Senate."

"Would he have known about any of this? About the music scholarship? The trust account?"

"Well... I guess. I mean I've always gone home for the recital concert. I had more to do with the trust back then. They both knew about Joanie... they were my friends. I just don't... why?"

"Apparently it has something to do with the park extension not going through."

"This is about 1,850 acres of land to be added to the already over 28,000 acres? A good man's reputation is worth a measly 1,850 acres?" Josh huffed.

"Apparently two reputations are worth that much," Donna added.

"Back in DC, you mentioned something about a resort Mika'ek didn't include in the details. I don't understand why nothing was said?"

"From the data I collected, the whole idea of the extension seems feasible. Is it possible Senator Kaimana had a vested interest in the resort proposal?"

"But he would have to declare it."

"But there would be no point in declaring an interest unless there was a guarantee of its approval," Donna surmised.

"True."

"I asked Sam to contact Leo. There isn't much we can do from here."

"No."

"Josh, there was no way we could have seen this coming."

"I know," he sighed. "I just... I thought he was my friend. I know this is politics but still... I can't believe he could do this to me, to my family. I mean he and Chris used to come back to Connecticut with me on long weekends. My Mom, she liked Mika'ek, so did Dad. He's a democrat... he's supposed to be on our side."

"People change Josh. Money... greed changes people."

"Not everyone."

"No, not everyone. We know where the money came from; it's all above board. You're father was an honorable man. Come on, you promised me I could do some shopping before we leave tomorrow. I need something to wear to the restaurant tonight and I can't shop on an empty stomach so I want to catch the buffet breakfast here first. Go do something with your hair."

"Yes Ma'am," Josh replied with a half-hearted salute.

~*~*~*

Donna wasn't sure how difficult it was to get reservations at the Jules Verne Restaurant, located on the second floor of the Eiffel Tower. But when Josh mentioned during the main course that he spoke to an old friend from Yale who was now based with Debevoise & Plimpton in Paris, she figured he might have helped at such short notice.

The view and the meal were spectacular, and they managed to talk about everything from Sam's love life to the proposed festive season menu in the Mess back at the White House. The stress of the past few days need to be put behind them. There would be plenty of the usual stress to keep them busy once they returned to Washington.

Donna's cell phone chirped as they left the restaurant, surprising her, as she hadn't realized she'd left it switched on.

"Hello? Leo... yes, I told him... it seems that way in light of the information we discovered... really? Well that's an admission in itself. Okay, we're heading back tomorrow morning... do you want to speak with... okay... yes I'll tell him... thanks Leo... goodbye."

Donna closed her phone and Josh looked to her expectantly.

"Leo contacted Senator Kaimana after he heard from Sam. The senator resigned. The story is gone."

"Gone?"

"Yes Josh, all gone. There won't be a story," Donna replied.

"So all this has just been..."

"A monumental waste of time. You're father was a good man Josh, just like you knew he was. Now are we still going to the observation deck?" she added, hoping to distract him.

"Huh?"

"The deck Josh, we were going to look at the lights?"

"Oh yeah..."

"Well, let's go before they close it for the night," she added before slipping her arm through his.

*

They joined others in the lift traveling to the top observation platform. It was bitterly cold on the open-air platform and Donna was glad of the new gloves and scarf she had bought earlier in the day as she pulled on the tie of her coat. Josh was wearing the new coat she convinced him he needed, his hands dug deeply into the pockets. They strolled around blending in with the other tourists for a while, many taking photos of the Paris skyline and marveling at the lights around the city at night.

Josh stood behind Donna, wrapping his arms around her and leaning his chin on her shoulder as she pointed out various other landmarks around Paris as the other groups moved away from them. He nuzzled his mouth around the thick scarf and placed a gentle kiss beside her ear, hugged her tighter.

"You know Paris is a long way from DC," he commented absently.

"Yeah... there's a rather large expanse of water between here and DC," Donna chuckled, enjoying the closeness.

"But here... we're just *us* here."

"Who are we any other time Josh?"

"No... what I'm trying to say... what I'm asking..."

Donna turned around, still in his arms. "What Josh?"

"I'm just trying to say," he began exasperatedly in a low whisper, "that people don't know who we are here, they don't know nor would they care if we well... if we..."

"Shared a night of passion?"

"Um, yeah that. I mean we're in Paris. It's the city of love..."

"I think that might actually be Venice Josh, but you know location doesn't change who we are."

He grinned, ignoring the meaning behind the comment. "Stealing lines from a television show now Donna. Isn't that plagiarism?" 

"No it's just the truth."

"If I remember rightly, you and I watched that episode of JAG together and you said they just should have gone for it. That their relationship went downhill from there," he offered in response, not intending to give up easily.

"They didn't have a relationship and we're not a TV show Josh, this is real. They're just actors playing to the words of someone else."

"But you said..."

"Josh... I'm... I'm sorry. I know what I said, I was wrong. It's just..." Donna pulled herself from his arms and turned back towards the lights. She took a deep breath and turned back to his disappointed face. "Josh, I love you."

"But?"

"No... no buts. I love you and that's not going to change. Sometimes it hurts so badly in here," she struggled, placing her hand over her heart as she moved back within his arms. "It hurts we can't be together yet. I want it so bad sometimes it physically hurts."

"I know, me too. So what's the problem? Why can't we just..."

"Because I know we'd have to give it up the second we set foot back on American soil," she interrupted. "And the thought of having something so precious for such a brief moment, taken from me... I think it would hurt more than not to have it in the first place."

Josh wrapped his arms around her and held on tightly. "I love you so much," he whispered in her ear.

"I know... I love you too."

"Sometimes I wish we'd never won a second term."

"Josh!" she said pulling back, "You do not. Eight years in the White House was your dream."

"Yeah, I know... I guess... maybe not on a totally conscious level I didn't wish we lost... but we could have been together already. I didn't know the dream would come at such a high price."

"I'm still here aren't I? We still spend nearly every waking moment together. We have a lifetime together."

"But if something happened... what if something happened? You know life is never predictable and well..."

"Like what Josh? We've always taken what fate has dealt us. I could have lost you that night at Rosslyn, I didn't. We're together in almost every sense of the word. We'll be fine," Donna reassured.

"You're certain of that?" he questioned thoughtfully. "If something happened..."

"Of course I am certain. Nothing will happen. You always say that we serve at the pleasure of the President. Well really, that's a small sacrifice in the whole scheme of things. As I said, we have a lifetime. I'm looking forward to it."

"So am I, but it doesn't mean I have to like the idea of waiting."

"You just don't like it when you don't get your own way," she scoffed.

"And there's that." He laughed.

"It's hard to see the stars up here with all the lights," Donna mused, turning her attention back to the view.

"You know I'd get you the moon and the stars if you wanted them," Josh whispered in her ear.

"Sometimes Josh you astound me with your absolute sappiness," she laughed.

"I was trying to be..."

"Sweet? I thought we decided that was Sam's domain? Come on, we should be getting back to the hotel, we have an early flight," she sighed. "I know it would only take us ten minutes to walk back there, but I want a cab."

"Can I... I just..." he stuttered, stopping her from heading back to the lift.

"What Josh?"

"Can I just hold you tonight?"

"You held me last night Josh."

"I know. I just thought, you know... after what I asked before... I didn't want to make you uncomfortable," he shrugged.

"Josh, you could never make me uncomfortable."

"So we're okay?"

"Of course we are. Come on, let's go."

"We should come back here one day," offered Josh as they headed back to the lift.

"That would be nice."

"End of the administration perhaps?" he suggested. "I'm sure you can tell me when that is?"

"Two years, two months and 5 days," she grinned.

"You're a freak, you know that, Donna Moss?"

"But you love me anyway."

"Yes, I love you anyway."

The end - of story 4... stay tuned for story 5 


End file.
